<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caffeine Brewed by mystyrust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324617">Caffeine Brewed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystyrust/pseuds/mystyrust'>mystyrust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Truce 2020, Gen, Holiday truce 2020, Social Media Fic, Some Weston drama, Twitter, danny accidentally becomes a celebrity, phantom forgeting hes fenton and doing human things in public, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystyrust/pseuds/mystyrust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny offers an affirmative grunt in response, while taking sips of his coffee. He relaxes as the rich taste washes his fatigue away slowly, his mind becoming more alert by the second. Halfway through his drink, he realized what was happening.</p><p>He was Phantom. He had ordered and paid for coffee as his ghostly superhero alter-ego. No wonder people were staring. </p><p>...Whatever. This probably wasn't his first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caffeine Brewed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsiKitty/gifts">WhimsiKitty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my holiday truce gift for Whimsimmortal for DP Christmas Truce 2020! I chose the most comedic prompt from your list!</p><p>please leave creator style on when you read this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity’s greatest invention was coffee. Somehow, it could keep Danny going an entire extra day when he’s only had two hours of sleep, which has been an unfortunate regular pattern for Danny. Usually, it’s patrol and ghost attacks, but even homework is capable of keeping Danny up all night – or a combination of both.</p><p>“Can I get the usual?”</p><p>Danny had two more hours before school started. He would’ve finished his homework faster if not for the ghost attacks in the middle of the night.</p><p>“…Tall Caramel Macchiato with Soy?”</p><p> “Yep. Add an extra shot of caffeine in it, please.”</p><p>The Starbucks was not empty, despite it being nearly 6 am. A few college aged kids who were probably pulling all-nighters. Several baristas. All of them were staring at him. Yeah, Danny was a little young to be having strong coffee, but he needed it.</p><p>“That’ll be $5.99”</p><p>Danny fished out exact change from his pocket.</p><p>“Thanks, your drink will be out in a minute,”</p><p>Danny offered a grunt in response; he couldn’t be bothered to form coherent thoughts before he’s had coffee.</p><p>“Here’s your drink! Enjoy your day!” the redheaded barista handed Danny his drink. “Thanks for stopping by our location!”</p><p>Danny offers an affirmative grunt in response, while taking sips of his coffee. He relaxes as the rich taste washes his fatigue away slowly, his mind becoming more alert by the second. Halfway through his drink, he realized what was different today.</p><p>He was <em>Phantom</em>. He had ordered and paid for coffee as his ghostly superhero alter-ego. No wonder people were staring.</p><p>Whatever. This probably wasn’t the first time he’s ordered coffee and forgotten that he was a ghost. He was able to order his usual drink and the barista didn’t even bat an eye.</p>
<hr/><p>Danny made it all the way to lunch time without a single ghost attack interrupting him in the middle of class. He was awake and alert in all his classes, and actually understood half of what his teachers were talking about. It was going to be a good day.</p><p>“Danny what have you been <em>doing</em> last night and this morning?” Sam asks with an edge of worry.</p><p>“Working on Lancer’s English paper. Fought a few Ectopuses. Why?”</p><p>Sam and Tucker share a Look™ that made Danny think today was no longer a good day.</p><p>“How… sleep deprived were you?”</p><p>“Very. I’m not sure I’ll get that good a grade on the essay.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think the rest of the internet might know that too. It’ll be easier to just show you.”</p><p>In the few hours since school started, several tabloids ran articles about “THE Danny Phantom, spotted ordering coffee at 6 AM” at an Amity Park Starbucks.</p><p>“Calm down, guys. I’ll be old news by next week.”</p><p>“They started digging through your Twitter, Danny. Your Phantom Twitter account.”</p><p>Danny pondered on that.</p><p>“I haven’t tweeted anything problematic, so there’s no risk of me getting cancelled…right?”</p><p>Tucker face palms.</p><p>“I’m so glad I encrypted your phone when I had the chance. Clearly he’s had his Twitter notifications off. Please check.”</p><p>Danny opens his Phantom account on Twitter – which was public and had gained 100 followers since his last tweet. And his last tweet...</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> Why wont my english essay write itself. Wh y do I have to intervene to bput my thoughts on paper why do grapes have so much wrath you have nothing to be angry abt </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 2:34 AM - 26 Oct 2020 </span>  25 <span class="twRetweet">  32 </span> <span class="twLike">  34</span></p>
</div><p>…was from last night, meant for his private Fenton Twitter. He must have been super sleep deprived if he didn’t notice tweeting in the wrong account and buying coffee while in his ghost form.</p><p>“Getting coffee and writing an English essay, Danny? That screams ‘studying’!”</p><p>“Studying is short for student dying. So it’s true.” Danny said.</p><p>“That’s like, one step closer to your cover getting blown, dude!”</p><p>But Sam and Tucker had a point. The only reason Fenton and Phantom had been separate identities was because no one had any reason to believe Phantom , with human needs and human pastimes. Maybe it was sleep deprivation combined with caffeine fueled wakefulness, but Danny wasn’t as worried as Sam and Tucker; he saw an opportunity.</p><p>“What if I just kept doing this over and over again, anyway? Like, tweet about stuff that doesn’t fit with people’s images of a ghost; tweet as if I were human.” Danny said half seriously.</p><p>“Danny! You need to take this – ”</p><p>“Seriously! I know! So think about it! If I could get on the news for just drinking a cup of coffee on accident, imagine what I could do on purpose!”</p><p>Sam and Tucker pause.</p><p>“If I do it on purpose, no one’s gonna bat an eye when I mix up my twitters on accident, or accidentally order coffee while I’m a ghost. Hide a tree in a forest and all that, ya know?”</p><p>It was not a good pause.</p><p>“You could also not use Twitter, if you have trees or bodies to hide.”</p><p>“You’re a hypocrite, Tucker. You and your 150 Twitter followers.” Maybe Danny would have more look convincing Sam.</p><p>“Besides, I could mold the minds of these 100 new followers. Sam, what would you do with that power?”  </p><p>Danny could see the moment when Sam’s brain seized hold of the idea, though the worry did not leave her face.</p><p>Tucker used Twitter for fun like Danny did – memes, occasional news, and shouting thoughts into the void if anyone cared to listen. Sam, on the other hand, used Twitter as if it were her professional brand – following and interacting with activists, tweeting in support of causes, clapping back at problematic policies and xenophobes. She even met a few of them in person – in no small part thanks to her activism and her parents’ wealth. Sam could very well become a social media manager of a cause she was passionate about, or even a social media influencer for activism in her own right. Sam saw that power of Twitter, and Danny was banking on that.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I see your point, Danny. Becoming beloved by being Twitter famous would make it harder for the GIW to paint you as a public menace, and all that. You could normalize the existence of non-violent ghosts in Amity Park. But it shouldn’t be at your own expe–”</p><p>“You guys worry too much!” Danny’s friends are not entirely convinced. Overly cautious, overprotective, maybe.  </p><p>“Okay, how about this. If nothing… I dunno, ‘identity threatening’ happens in the next week, then I’ll start shitposting myself to fame,”</p><p>That seemed to convince Sam, but Tucker had his own worries. Going viral was not easy, and waiting an entire week before shitposting would obscure Phantom from public relevancy and –</p><p>The most that happened that week was a cell phone recording of Danny from that Starbucks location appearing on the Daily Mail on Snapchat. With nothing else newsworthy, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all on board to act as Danny’s PR team.</p><p>Danny had plenty of shit, plenty of posts, and plenty of shitposts that Tucker was honestly impressed. Sam and Jazz were slightly concerned that Danny was spending too much time coming up with clever tweets than he was studying, but according to Danny they were clearly 'worried over nothing'.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> In conclusion these grapes had so much wrath thanks for listening to my ted talk. </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 1:34 PM - 6 Nov 2020 </span>  45 <span class="twRetweet">  89 </span> <span class="twLike">  104 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> Also <span class="twLink">@Starbucks</span> that barista deserves a raise. </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 1:39 PM - 6 Nov 2020 </span>  31 <span class="twRetweet">  99 </span> <span class="twLike">  114 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Kyle Weston </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@KyleTheBarista</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> <span class="twLink">@RealGhostBoy</span> is such a cool LARP character </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 1:39 PM - 6 Nov 2020 </span>  31 <span class="twRetweet">  99 </span> <span class="twLike">  114 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> Elsa is my favorite Disney princess bc I too am a white haired person with ice powers who screams into the void </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 2:21 PM - 8 Nov 2020 </span>  45 <span class="twRetweet">  103 </span> <span class="twLike">  116 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> like i would die a 2nd time if idina menzel gave me vocal training that i could use for my ghostly wail im dead serious. </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 2:26 PM - 8 Nov 2020 </span>  58 <span class="twRetweet">  142 </span> <span class="twLike">  124 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> Wow I never knew my teeth could hurt am I gonna grow fangs is this ghost puberty??? </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 3:42 PM - 15 Nov 2020 </span>  88 <span class="twRetweet">  192 </span> <span class="twLike">  154 </span></p>
</div><p>They were doing <em>something</em> right, because Phantom’s follower count increased exponentially. His classmates and teachers followed him. Influencers followed him, and he had stan accounts! His selfies got a ton of retweets, too. Danny’s half-life had truly peaked. The only thing Danny wanted was for people to run away from a ghost fight, instead of trying to record it. Property damage was still an issue, after all.</p><p>But Danny’s original idea also worked. There were quite a few times he accidentally made a tweet as Phantom that was meant for his Fenton account.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> nasty burger is the opposite of nasty and you cant change my mind </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 2:21 PM - 9 Nov 2020 </span>  25 <span class="twRetweet">  83 </span> <span class="twLike">  116 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">cheap ramen noodles </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@Ramenone</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> <span class="twLink">@RealGhostBoy</span> a man of culture, i see </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 3:30 PM - 16 Nov 2020 </span>  74 <span class="twRetweet">  92 </span> <span class="twLike">  61 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> The other day I was trying to pay for ice cream and my card got declined. My love of ice cream will make me bankrupt 😭😭😭 </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 2:21 PM - 10 Nov 2020 </span>  25 <span class="twRetweet">  83 </span> <span class="twLike">  116 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> Do you weaponize your lactose intolerance to cancel out your constipation or are you normal? </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 10:59 PM - 17 Nov 2020 </span>  100 <span class="twRetweet">  183 </span> <span class="twLike">  216 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">let my ships sail </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@pinkQuartz</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> hey wtf <span class="twLink">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:42 PM - 16 Nov 2020 </span>  102 <span class="twRetweet">  135 </span> <span class="twLike">  67 </span></p>
</div><p>But it’d blend in – awkward human / forgetting he’s dead turned into Danny’s informal brand on the internet.  </p><p>Danny would be lying if he said every time he purchased coffee as a ghost was an accident.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">jenny wakeman </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@xjcloud9</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> I wouldn’t be surprised if <span class="twLink">@Starbucks</span> sponsored <span class="twLink">@RealGhostBoy</span> at this point </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 8:41 AM - 28 Nov 2020 </span>  32 <span class="twRetweet">  179 </span> <span class="twLike">  197 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">procrastinator </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@procrastination</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> I kinda wanna work part time in retail or food service for the chance i might accidentally have <span class="twLink">@RealGhostBoy</span> as a customer </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 9:30 AM - 28 Nov 2020 </span>  24 <span class="twRetweet">  150 </span> <span class="twLike">  200 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> dont do it its a trap <span class="twLink">@procrastination</span> </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 2:21 PM - 28 Nov 2020 </span>  25 <span class="twRetweet">  83 </span> <span class="twLike">  116 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">six feet tall </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@thebfg</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> i wouldnt be surprised if <span class="twLink">@RealGhostBoy</span> worked retail before </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 3:47 PM - Nov 28 2020 </span>  209 <span class="twRetweet">  526 </span> <span class="twLike">  986 </span></p>
</div><p>Stan accounts would post <strike>gifs</strike> giphs or videos of Phantom waiting at a book store, coffee shop, or department store, looking at himself and whispering “Shit, I’m dead!”. Before, Danny would have turned invisible out of embarrassment and flown away, but now he just sighs and completes his purchases, to the amusement of cashiers and spectators present.</p><p>He humanized himself without revealing that he was (still partially) human.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> What we know about Phantom, a thread: <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:17PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  78 <span class="twRetweet">  291 </span> <span class="twLike">  548 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> He has a cell phone of some kind. for tweeting. not sure what make. or phone plan, if at all. 1/? <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:18PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  18 <span class="twRetweet">  21 </span> <span class="twLike">  50 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> he has tweeted about school and homework. He watches movies, posts selfies -&gt; Phantom is trying to engage with popculture 2/? <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:20PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  13 <span class="twRetweet">  31 </span> <span class="twLike">  34 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> sidenote: it would be hilarious if he had a red haired sister like elsa, but thats a reach. <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:21PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  4 <span class="twRetweet">  11 </span> <span class="twLike">  22 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> His selfies show varying amounts of acne. Ghosts get acne? I know teenagers do. 3/? <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:24PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  16 <span class="twRetweet">  26 </span> <span class="twLike">  29 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> Allegedly he has a bank account and a card. A bank account requires proof of living address and some govt issued id. This could mean many things. 4/? <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:26PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  21 <span class="twRetweet">  35 </span> <span class="twLike">  33 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> He (allegedly) eats food and has bodily functions. 5/? <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:28PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  10 <span class="twRetweet">  12 </span> <span class="twLike">  14 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> He tweets about essays – which school does he go to? Is he homeschooled? He has... some sense of the (terrible) american education system? 6/6 <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:30PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  30 <span class="twRetweet">  14 </span> <span class="twLike">  25 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> anyway theres no conclusion that can be drawn but danny phantom is more than meets the eye that is all <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:33PM - 1 Dec 2020 </span>  37 <span class="twRetweet">  35 </span> <span class="twLike">  22 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Wes Weston </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@NES_Wes</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> great thread <span class="twLink">@keepcounting</span> its worth noting that my class had a grapes of wrath essay due the day phantom made that tweet. this narrows down phantoms demographic to a predictable range. </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:22 PM - 2 Dec 2020 </span>  3 <span class="twRetweet">  35 </span> <span class="twLike">  21 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Wes Weston </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@NES_Wes</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> assuming you take his tweets seriously and not some attempt at manufactured relatability. </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:28 PM - 2 Dec 2020 </span>  6 <span class="twRetweet">  22 </span> <span class="twLike">  14 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> Yeah see, that’s what I thought it was at first, a publicity stunt. But that account posts photos that don’t originate anywhere else on the internet. The photos had to have been taken by phantom. <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:34PM - 2 Dec 2020 </span>  14 <span class="twRetweet">  15 </span> <span class="twLike">  22 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> So either phantom has a human accomplice tweeting for him, or he’s humanizing himself. whether you like him or not hes doing a good job i guess? <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:38PM - 2 Dec 2020 </span>  54 <span class="twRetweet">  65 </span> <span class="twLike">  87 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">cheap ramen noodles </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@Ramenone</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> fair points, and we get to see non violent ghosts around a lot more now bc of phantom. like i see a couple of ghosts just chilln in the library? go get that education!! one of them even has a registered lib card appaerntly </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 4:50 PM - 2 Dec 2020 </span>  74 <span class="twRetweet">  92 </span> <span class="twLike">  61 </span></p>
</div><p>Maybe he humanized himself a little too much.</p><p>Wes was one of Danny’s classmates in real life. He <em>knew </em>Danny had “irritable bowel syndrome”. But so long as the concept of a half ghost was foreign, Danny should still be safe in obscurity.</p><p>He didn’t have time to worry about this – he had wisdom tooth surgery coming up. At least he was getting an excused absence and extensions on all his assignments – for the first time, he could sleep in and NOT worry about making it to school on time. He was nervous about what he might say while high on drugs, so he was banking on Jazz being there along with his parents to pick him up, to spin the narrative on anything <em>ghostly</em> he might say.</p><p>According to Jazz, he didn’t <em>say</em> anything after the surgery. Not physically, at least.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> jzz i cant flyyy </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 1:34 PM - 4 Dec 2020 </span>  15 <span class="twRetweet">  12 </span> <span class="twLike">  14 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> lasdlkja;👱🏾♀️📝🧕🏻👨🏻🥁sldkjf;lsdkajf;iweo;kld;/v 🥨💖♥✔🛠📝 </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 1:36 PM - 4 Dec 2020 </span>  23 <span class="twRetweet">  26 </span> <span class="twLike">  29 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Danny Phantom </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RealGhostBoy</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> i lob my frens so muhc </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 1:46 PM - 4 Dec 2020 </span>  63 <span class="twRetweet">  106 </span> <span class="twLike">  109 </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">strangest things </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@keepcounting</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> ....drunk tweeting??? <span class="twLink">@RealGhostBoy</span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 1:50PM - 4 Dec 2020 </span>  54 <span class="twRetweet">  125 </span> <span class="twLike">  97 </span> </span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">cheap ramen noodles </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@Ramenone</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> idc anyone who drunk tweets LOVE is a good person. or, ghost, i geuss. </span> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 2:30 PM - 4 Dec 2020 </span>  74 <span class="twRetweet">  192 </span> <span class="twLike">  132 </span></p>
</div><p>How did he trick Jazz into thinking he was sober enough to have his phone back?!</p><p>Sam, Tucker, and Jazz did not let him live it down. Maybe Jazz was right, and he was addicted to his phone and really needed to reduce his time on Twitter. Then maybe he would babble about his favorite video game or something about school, and not have to worry about what deep secrets he could accidentally reveal while under the influence. Either way, going through his timeline and seeing posts he didn’t remember making was hilarious.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"> <span class="twUser"> <span class="twUserName">Kyle Weston </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@KyleTheBarista</span> <span class="twVerified">✔</span> </span> <br/>
<span class="twText"> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0xQpoG3r5w&amp;ab_channel=NurseJohn"> youtube.com/p0xQpo...</a> this video lives rent free in my head *sips my Tall Caramel Macchiato with Soy and extra caffeine shot* </span> <a class="ytLink" href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0xQpoG3r5w&amp;ab_channel=NurseJohn">  </a> <span class="twTimeStamp"> 6:39 PM - 4 Dec 2020 </span>  34 <span class="twRetweet">  102 </span> <span class="twLike">  115 </span></p>
</div><p>Danny stopped laughing. Researching through his saved bookmarks and some googling revealed why that name was so familiar. Kyle was Wes’s older brother. Kyle was the barista that served Danny that exact drink that day. Kyle was the barista Danny was tweeting about to Starbucks to get a raise (he’s not sure Kyle ever got that raise).</p><p>Kyle <em>knew.</em> But he sure didn't act like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. I have no idea how much coffee actually costs.<br/>2. you can click the link (and the picture) to see the actual anesthesia video! It was one of the few I could find with a good thumbnail!<br/>3. what's a fic without a little weston drama?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>